The invention relates to a process and an apparatus for job control of servicing elements at a textile spinning installation with a plurality of servicing points, wherein existing servicing cases are detected and analyzed for correction control by a central control unit.
German Published Patent Application No. 3,135,333 discloses a process for job control of an operator or a mobile service apparatus in a textile spinning installation having a plurality of servicing points, wherein servicing cases that occur are detected by type location and are transmitted to a central data storage. The central data storage is queried about servicing cases that have occurred according to the priority of their servicing need, and at least the location and possibly also the type of servicing case are transmitted to an operator or a mobile service apparatus as the point to be serviced. The central data storage thus stores all data connected with servicing actions. An interrogation apparatus queries the central data storage for all data necessary for determination of the stations to be serviced first and feeds this information to a transmitter. The instructions are communicatetd by radio to a receiver carried by the operator or to the mobile service apparatus and the point to be serviced is indicated to the operator by audible or optical means or the service apparatus is directed to this station. This process increases the efficiency of the operator and the mobile service apparatus, but the existing servicing cases are not automatically detected separately according to number and correction requirement.
It is also known to detect broken strand ends in a spinning installation by sections of spinning stations with indicator lamps being provided to guide operators to the station or stations requiring service. However, the main advantage of this arrangement is only to shorten the distance the operators must travel.